good time
by Areless
Summary: mariah is sick of rays crap.i got bored while writing this so...


good time

She walked down the streets, head down and eyes clouded with thoughts. She was 15 now, but it was a difficult time for her. The person she had been crushing on since they where kids has another crushing on him. She dosent want to get in his way of judgment on which one to pick so... so told him just to be with the red headed..."girl", and left. He protested and tried to stop her from leaving, this hurt her but she was strong, she wouldnt shed a tear not infront of him. So instead she moved him from infront of her and left his house to go back to her hotel and think about what she just did. But of corse she never got that far.

A blond boy just happened to pass her on the side walk and say hello, to have no answer. That was a mistake. Instantly knowning something is wrong he turns and runs to her. Waving his hand infront of her face getting her attention. He getting it she looks at him and gives him a false smile in aplogy for not taking notice in him earlier. Then the cap wearing kid came up from the other side of the street. The blond telling the other boy of something being wrong with thier pink headed friend, the cap wearing boy drags her along with them to cheer her up or at least find out whats wrong. The 3 finding the blue haired boy and also draging him along, and alomst literly draging him. Finaly going to the hang out spot in the park the quiet pink haired girl and the blue haired boy sitting on the bench wayching the other 2 battle aginst each other.

"HEY YOU 2, WHY DONT YOU JOIN US!! WE CAN HAVE A TEAM BATTLE, ME AND MAX AGINST YOU AND MARIAH, KAI!" yelled the cap wearing loud mouth.

The pink haired girl looking up to the boy beside her, his once closed eyes opening and looking toward the boy yelling at him. She then looked away toward the boy.

"If we win... can we go?" she asked.

The boys looked at her. The 2 now infront of her with a look of surprise and the one beside her with a smirk.

"Yeah!!!" said max with a hand on the back of his blond hair.

"But if we win you guys will just have to stick with Tyson and I the rest of the day." He finnished.

Tyson moved his cap into a better psotion on his head and smiled.

"Well kai???" he asked.

" Fine." said kai getting up from beside mariah.

She got up moving her pink hair out of the way and following kai to thier side of the ring.

When there blades were lanuched mairahs and kais split up, Maxs following hers, Tyson following Kais. Mariah smirked when Max followed her around to an opening,

"go!" she yelled. Her blade starting to glow and then with a powerful force knocking max out, soon her face truning back to what it once was, just a stare. Kai rasied an eyebrow toward her. Her blade going into the middle and just spinning while Tyson and Kais blades battled, finaly Kai moved his blade past Mariahs and Tyson following, she didnt give him a chance to attack her as her blade hit his and then Kais attacking Tysons, hitting it out of the bowl. Mariah bent down picking up her blade and then walking off with Kai beside her. Leaving the 2 others yelling at them about how they'll get them next time. Kai looked over to see her smiling again. He looked back up with his emitonless stare.

As they walked down the street a voice called over to them, she stoped and truned around, seeing that it was Ray, she truned back around and keept walking. Ray running infont of her as Kai keept walking by.

"Mariah why did you just walk out like that! I dont like her like that!" said Ray. She just stared at him. Her smile gone.

"Cause thats why she kissed you. I was just happy again and you have to go and ruin it!" She said back to him.

"Just come come back with me so i can explain!" He said.

She really didnt want to go through this again, she looked at Kais body, he wasent that far off,

" I cant...I...was..." she thought about somthing, " I was just hangin out with Kai! Goodbye Ray" Mariah said and then ran up beside Kai and grabed his arm and clung to it, Kai turned to her about to talk when she wispered to him,

" Just play along until we get across the corner!" She said so only he could hear, he was about to answer by telling her that what she was doing was pointless when he saw how shocked and a little mad Ray was, not passing up the chance to make his teamates mad all in one day he just sighed a mad sigh and looked ahead still walking with his usual emotionless face on but with Mariah on his arm.

When they had truned the corner Mariah let go of Kai and moved infront of him. She moved her hand behind her head and looked up at Kai and smiled.

"Thank you...well I guess I should go.." She said starting to walk off when she felt somthing holding on to her hand. She looked over to see Kai smirking.

"I thought you said you where going to hang out with me?" said Kai smirking.

She had a surprised look on her face, Kai had listened in to her conversation with Ray! She started to go on about how your shouldnt ease drop when Kai leaned in closer and kissed her forhead. She shut up, a little stunned. He started to walk away when she snaped out of it. She smiled and ran after him.

They walked for awhile before they arrived at another park, they sat aganist a tree beside each other. She looked at the ground when she finally looked at Kai.

"Hey Kai," she said, he truned his head toward her and then she kissed him. But this time on the lips.

He kissed her back. When they parted she smiled and closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. He just looked at her.

"Ya bUdu vesegda lyubIt'tebyA"

She opened her eyes with a cunfused look on her face at what he said, but shruged it of and closed her eyes again. He only smiled.

not bad comments pls, i got bored when u wrote this so i know it isent that great -.-


End file.
